Love The Hardest Way
by Thug Seme Senpai
Summary: Phil and Hayley's relationship has taken a turn for the worst when drama slowly forces them apart. But will they be strong enough to realizes who's the right one for them? Punk/OC


He had done it again.

She had found herself sitting alone at a table in this fancy ass restaurant once a-fucking-gain sipping on red wine.

She emptied her glass for the fifth time and went to pick up the bottle to pour more. She found the bottle half empty and had set set it back down deciding that she had enough for one night, she checked her phone and chuckled as she put it away.

"Two fucking hours late way to fucking go Phil." She stood up and put the money for the wine on the table. She straightened out her little black and purple dress and began walking to the door, her black heels clicking as she walked across the marble floor.

Once she outside the restaurant doors she was met with a familiar face leaning against the brick wall, a lit cigarette in his hand.  
"Hayley I was just about to go in and talk to you." his voice came out slightly shocked as he dropped the cancer stick and stomped it out with his shoe.  
"Let me guess, its about Phil?" Hayley asked sarcastically as she began walking again. He stood straight up and jogged to catch up to her.  
"He's really sorry Hayley. He got caught up with that match with Hero and . . . well you know how he gets."

" Of course he sends you to do his dirty work Colt. He's probably hoping I take all my anger out on you so he doesn't have to get yelled at." Hayley said harshly as she walked up to her car , a 69 blue and white camero, Colt right beside her.

She stopped and stood in front of her car door keys in hand chuckling she turned to face him."I can't believe he honestly did that."  
"He's really sorry Hayley honest." Colt pressed once more. Hayley turned to open her car door and got in, she started the car and rolled down her window so she was facing Colt again and not her tinted window. "That's always his fucking excuse Colt. I'll see ya around." she said as she drove off .

Hayley walked into her home to find him sitting on the couch the remote in one hand and his cell phone held up to his ear in the other.  
The t.v. screen played one of his old matches, it was him vs Chris Hero from his I.W.A. days and he was kicking some serious ass in it.  
Occasionally he would rewind a move to see how it was executed for future references. A smile spread across his face as he listened intently to the person on the other end of the phone. "Yeah I just finished watching your were awesome!" he smiled into the phone . "Yeah you looked great, very sexy." he chuckled as he leaned back against the couch. "Alright then, talk to you later Traci." he set his phone down on the coffee table in front of him chuckling to himself as he turned off the t.v.

Hayley frowned as she used her heeled foot to slam the front door close, she quickly locked it and removed her black heels from her sore feet.  
He turned his head in the direction of the sound and stood up as she walked down the hall to their bedroom. "Hey Haze! Haze!" he called after her as he grabbed her skinny tattooed arm that currently held her heels.

Hayley spun around sharply her black and red hair whipping around her face. "What Phil? What could you possibly want from me?" she snapped at him as her dark brown eyes glaring dangerously into his hazel green eyes.  
"What the fuck is your problem?" Phil snapped at her. "Gee I don't know Phil, maybe its because of the fact that my boyfriend stood me up on another date! Or maybe its because he stood me up for some tramp!" she snapped back.  
"Don't talk about Traci that way she's not in this!" "She's as much in this as you are! You picked her over me!" she spat and she hit Phil it the chest with her fist, causing him to let her go.  
Taking the opportunity, Hayley walked into their bedroom slamming the door behind her. " Fine Haze go fuck off!" he shouted to the closed door.  
Angrily he ran his hands through his red purple and black shoulder length hair. He furiously removed his hands from his hair, bawling his fist up he punched the wall next to him as hard as he could, denting it.

The next morning Hayley awoke to someone patting her on her butt with the palm of their hand.

"Haze wake up." the voice was male and sounded familiar but Hayley still refused to open her eyes, grabbing the bedsheets she completely tangled herself in them.  
The hand that was previously on her butt grabbed the sheets and ripped them from her body exposing her navy blue tank top and black boy shorts clothed body to them.  
Hayley stretched her tattooed arms over her her head and then let them flop down on the pillow she was resting on. She felt pressure on her waist and cracked open her eyes to see Phil in his lucky four leaf clover boxers and a black t-shirt straddling her waist.

"Get off." she said in a monotone with an emotionless face as she pulled the sheets from his hands and rolled over causing Phil to land in the empty spot next to her, legs still in-tangled. She wrapped the sheets around her once more to retain some of her lost warmth but her attempt was foiled as Phil, once again, ripped the sheets from her body and threw them on the floor . Hayley's eyes snapped open and stared into his hazel green ones,an emotionless facade was set on her face. "Baby we need to talk." he said as he wrapped his arms around her barely covered waist.

He ran his hands up her shirt and up and down her stomach, his calloused fingers dancing lightly over her DILLIGAF stomach tattoo and her plain silver belly button ring sensually.

He slowly moved his head down to her neck he rubbed his lips up and down her neck and collar bone, making sure to press his cold silver lip ring onto her hot skin. Her brain finally registered what was happening before she moaned subconsciously.

He always knew that long hair tattoos and piercings were her turn ons. "There's nothing to talk about." she said in an emotionless tone while gently pushing him off. She stood up and walked out of the room Phil quickly caught up to her and pinned her to the dented hallway wall by her shoulders.  
"Are you seriously doing this shit again? Last night wasn't enough?" he snapped. "You pick a fucking trick over me, do you think I _**WANT**_ to fucking talk to you?" she snapped as she shrugged out of his grasp. "Stop fucking bringing up Traci!" he shouted.

"No! I'm gonna keep bringing that bitch up until she's fucking out of the picture!" she yelled stared at her angrily his fist was raised in the air as he prepared to strike her. She simply stared him in his eyes waiting for him to hit her.

Angrily he released his fist and ran his hands through his hair growling. Within a split second Phil crashed his lips roughly on hers. It took another seconds for her to realize what was going on and to shove him away. Phil growled again and ran his heavily tattooed hands through his hair.  
"God fucking dammit! You know Haze, right now I don't know whether I should strangle you or fuck you senseless!" he growled as he stared down into her dark brown eyes. She chuckled and stared at him with angry eyes.

"You know what Punk, shut up . . . just fuck off."she said as she walked away leaving a livid Phil, who stomped into the bedroom and slammed the door. Phil walked out of the room wearing a Killswitch Engage t-shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans and black converse.

"I'm going out for a while try not to think of something else to be mad at me for." he grumbled as he walked to the front door. "Try not to fuck to many whores today, wouldn't want you getting an STD now, would we?" she asked sarcastically from her seat on the pale gray couch. Phil chuckled darkly. "Wow. Your fucking amazing Haze, really." he smiled sarcastically as he opened the door.  
"By the way Traci says hi." he smiled as he walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.


End file.
